Powers
by SpiritedQuill
Summary: Blaine has always loved superheroes; well, one in particular. This is the story of how he meets a superhero, falls in love with him, and loses him too soon. But will he ever find him again? This is the Powers 'verse.
1. Superheroes

**Part 1: "Superheroes"**

**For the Powers 'verse, which I'm writing for the Klaine Bingo thing. You can find my Bingo Card on my tumblr: spiritedquill. **

**Note: There should be at least 5 more parts to this 'verse, so stay tuned!**

**Summary: Blaine has always loved superheroes. Now that he finally gets the chance to meet one, he can't believe he isn't dreaming.**

Ever since Blaine was four years old, he'd been in love with the idea of superheroes. His favorite movies were the ones about ordinary people who became _extraordinary. _And, as he got older, he started imaging what it would be like if someone like that was to swoop in and rescue _him. _He often had dreams about different scenarios in which he was caught in a sticky situation and a wonderful stranger was suddenly there to save him.

Now, that wasn't to say he wanted to be a "damsel in distress" or anything. He always imagined himself putting up a pretty good fight, but it just wasn't enough to beat the super villain with super powers. That's where his superhero came in; to fight fire with fire.

Then, of course, because he'd watched _The Amazing Spiderman _way too many times, he always imagined a mysteriously romantic kiss after his rescuer carried him to safety—Blaine was always much older in the dreams, rather than eleven or twelve years old. It wasn't until he reached middle school that he even took into account that the masked superhero was always a man. And it wasn't until then that he realized he shouldn't tell anyone about his dreams. It would only bring him pain—pain that he wasn't ready to deal with yet.

When he came out as gay at age fifteen, he wished more than ever that he had a superhero to protect him. That desire only grew stronger the night of the Sadie Hawkins dance. But all he could do was cry into his mother's shoulder when he woke up in the hospital.

It was a year later, shortly after he turned sixteen, when he started hearing about The Bolt—personally, he thought the name could use some work.

The Bolt was a man in a navy blue suit that had only recently started to show up at crime scenes. He was there when a building was burning; carrying people out of the wreckage in the blink of an eye. He was there when someone tried to rob a bank; returning the money to its rightful place and locking the criminal up before they could escape. Blaine always found it kind of funny seeing the people in handcuffs, so confused as to how they ended up there.

Because The Bolt was _fast. _Like, _super fast. _And Blaine had a feeling that he liked to show off a bit sometimes.

His suspicions were confirmed one night while he was out for a walk. It was a weekend and he had nowhere to be in the morning, so he decided to get some fresh air after dark.

He realized he'd made a mistake when, suddenly, he was being yanked off the sidewalk and into a small alley between two apartment buildings. Heart beating fast, Blaine blinked against the darkness so he could get a better look at the man's face. He was shoved roughly against the brick wall as the man demanded Blaine give him his wallet.

"I… I don't have it with me, I swear!" Blaine said, too terrified to move. He couldn't tell if the man had a weapon, but he wouldn't doubt it.

"You're lying, kid! Now hand it over or—"

He was cut off by a flash of light. The next thing Blaine knew, he was sitting on a park bench and the mugger was nowhere to be found. He looked around, eyes wide and heart pounding, and gasped when suddenly he wasn't alone. There was someone sitting beside him.

It only took him a split second to realize who it was.

"It's you!" he cried, wincing at how loud it was. "Sorry. Secret identity and all that. What are you doing here?"

The man offered a small smile behind the mask he wore. "It's my job. You were in danger."

"I…" he trailed off. He couldn't believe that this was happening. He'd actually been saved by a real superhero, and he wasn't dreaming. "Thank you." He couldn't think of anything better to say.

The Bolt nodded, standing up in a quick burst of movement. Blaine barely even saw him. "Stay safe." With that, he was gone.

Blaine had a feeling he'd see him again, though. He was looking forward to it.


	2. Secret Identity

**Part 2: "Secret Identity"**

**You can follow all the stuff I write for the Klaine Bingo on my tumblr: **Spiritedquill

**Summary: Blaine has been waiting to meet a superhero his whole life. Now that he finally has, he's determined to find him again.**

In the next few weeks, Blaine became just a _little _obsessed with The Bolt—he really needed to think of a better name.

"Blaine?" That was his mother, knocking on his bedroom door. Blaine quickly minimized the several online articles he had opened about The Bolt before stumbling to his door, cursing under his breath when he stubbed his toe on his desk. "Blaine, honey, are you okay?"

"Yeah, mom, I'm fine!" he called out. "Just doing some homework."

"Okay. Well, dinner's almost ready. Come downstairs when you're finished."

"Will do," he replied just as he reached the door and opened it. "What's for dinner?" He grinned.

She just laughed fondly. "Come downstairs and you'll find out."

Blaine laughed and kissed her cheek before disappearing into his room again. He immediately opened up all of the articles again, humming when one caught his eye.

_Who Is The Bolt? _

He scanned through the page but found no indication that anyone knew who the mysterious hero was. Sighing, he moved on to the next article. This one mentioned several sightings of The Bolt and a few witnesses.

_"__I thought I was going to die but he saved me! I didn't actually see him, but how else could I have ended up a mile away from the accident, unharmed? [The Bolt] is a hero."_

Blaine smiled. He definitely agreed.

The next site he opened was actually a blog rather than a singular article. It was an anonymous blog but he found himself drawn in immediately.

_"__People of Columbus, I have something incredible to tell you. For the first time, our precious city is under the protection of a true hero. This hero is brave, selfless, and most of all? _Fast. _We call him The Bolt, but nobody has ever seen him long enough to ask what he's really called."_

Blaine's eyes widened. _I have. I could have asked him. Why didn't I ask him? _

_"__This impossible hero, wherever he comes from, is giving people hope. And for that, we thank him."_

There were a few more entries, mostly telling what the blogger thought The Bolt was up to. Blaine decided to bookmark the page, saving it for later reference. But first, he posted a comment on the most recent entry.

_"__I've seen him. And I'd like to see him again. Bolt—or whatever your name is—it would mean the world to me if you'd come talk to me. If you want to, I'll be at the park bench tomorrow at eight."_

So, the next day, he did just that. He drove to the park—he didn't have the best luck walking last time—and found the bench he'd been at last time. He waited… and waited… and waited. He waited for almost an hour before he thought it was probably time to go home. Just as he stood up, though, a man appeared in front of him. Blaine grinned.

"You actually came," he said, disbelieving.

"You really shouldn't give out your location on the internet," The Bolt said.

"I wanted to find you. I didn't know how else to do that."

"You said you wanted to talk to me?"

Blaine nodded, grinning again. "So, I assume you know that people have been calling you The Bolt."

He nodded. "I could've come up with something better."

"So why don't you?"

He hesitated for a moment, taking a step back when Blaine stepped forward to try and get a better view of his face. He was standing just beyond the shadows. "You can call me… The Streak."

"Isn't that what everyone called The Flash before he got his actual name? You know, in the comics?"

The man laughed—actually laughed—and shook his head. "Yeah, but I can't really call myself _The Flash. _Copyright and all that."

Blaine laughed, grinning. "Right. So, Streak it is."

They were silent for a moment before Blaine spoke again. "I wish I knew who you really were."

"No one does, except my… family."

"I swear I wouldn't tell anyone. It's just… I've dreamed of meeting a superhero my whole _life. _And now that I have… I just don't want it to be a dream."

"I have a feeling we'll see each other again," said The Streak. Blaine wasn't sure how he could tell in the darkness, but he could've sworn the man was smiling. Blaine stared at him in awe for a moment, but the moment was ruined by the sound of sirens. "Gotta run."

Then he was gone, leaving Blaine in a gust of wind. He couldn't help but laugh, fascinated and intrigued by the man all at once.

He was determined to figure out who this hero really was.

And, eventually, he did. It was completely by accident, but he was ecstatic either way.

It started in a coffee shop, as most mornings did. The place was crowded and he was searching for a place to sit when he saw a cute stranger sitting alone in the corner of the shop. He made his way over, asking if he could sit.

The boy looked up at him and his eyes widened as he gasped, causing Blaine to frown in confusion. "Is… something wrong?"

"No, no, not at all," the boy said quickly, clearing his throat. "Go ahead and sit. I don't mind."

Now it was Blaine's turn to gasp. He sat down, looked around, and whispered. "It's you." He would recognize that voice anywhere.

The defeat in the boy's eyes was hard to miss. "Yeah. It's me. _Please _don't make a scene. If anyone finds out I'm The Streak, no one will ever treat me the same."

"No one will know, I promise," Blaine said sincerely. "I just can't believe I found you. I… What's your name?"

"Kurt," he said after a few seconds of hesitation. "And yours?"

"Blaine," he said immediately, grinning. "This is amazing. _You _are amazing. And you're _real. _My family doesn't believe you're actually real. They don't think superheroes exist."

Kurt laughed. "I'm hardly a superhero, Blaine. We're in Ohio; it's not like we're living in a crime hotspot or anything. I just do what I can."

"And what you can do is incredible," Blaine said. "Fine, so maybe you aren't a _super_hero. But you're definitely a hero. You saved me, didn't you?"

Kurt smiled. "Yeah. I guess I did."

After that, they just talked. Once Blaine got all of his fanatic craziness out of his system, he was able to truly appreciate Kurt as a person and a friend, rather than just an amazing superhero.

And, he had to admit, he was starting to like the person behind the mask even more than the brave superhero.


	3. Sneaking Around

**3: Sneaking Around**

**Note: I should probably mention that this is sort of a crossover with The Flash, except in the future. I won't give anything else away for spoilers' sake, but… yeah.**

**Summary: Blaine never expected for his happiness to be ripped away from him so soon after he finally found it. Kurt never expected to be forced to break his heart.**

It wasn't until a few months later—and only a month before Blaine's birthday—that Blaine dared to ask the question that had been nagging at him.

"Would you… I mean, do you think it would be okay for you to run, like, with me in your arms?" he asked nervously. "I mean, would you?"

Kurt looked at him in shock. So, maybe Blaine could've picked a better time to ask. As it was, they were sort of in the middle of something. Blaine could see the slight annoyance behind Kurt's eyes as he pulled away from the kiss—well, it was more than a kiss, to be fair.

"What?" Kurt sat up, still hovering over his boyfriend. "Blaine, just… can we talk about this later?"

Blaine pushed himself up onto his elbows, pouting adorably in the way he knew Kurt could never resist. "I just want to know if you'd consider it."

"I… I'd have to talk to Dr. Snow first," he said. Suddenly, his eyes were distant. "Is there any particular reason why you would want me to do that?"

Blaine reached up with one hand, curling his fingers around the back of Kurt's head and smiling. "You said it yourself. The wind in your face, the freedom… it feels amazing. I want to feel like that, too… with you."

Kurt's expression softened, though he still looked uneasy. "Okay. I'll ask, I promise." He leaned down to peck Blaine's lips, smiling into it when Blaine pulled him closer and held him there.

"I love you," Blaine whispered, reveling in the feeling of having his boyfriend in his arms.

"I know," Kurt answered, breaking the kiss for a moment. He pressed their foreheads together and grinned. "I love you, too."

The next day, Blaine woke to the sound of someone knocking on his bedroom door. He groaned softly in protest, rolling over and draping an arm over the warm body next to him. His eyes popped open the next second and he sat up quickly. "Kurt," he whispered urgently, shaking Kurt awake. "Kurt, my parents are home early. You have to go, like, now."

Not even two seconds later, Kurt was standing beside his bed, fully dressed and grinning at the look of awe on Blaine's face. "Gotta run. Love you," he whispered, leaning in to peck Blaine's lips tenderly. Then, before Blaine could blink, he was gone, leaving the drapes swinging in a gust of air. Blaine couldn't stop grinning, sitting up in bed and wondering how he got so lucky.

"Blaine, honey, are you all right?" That was his mom. He sighed, standing up and pulling on his sweatpants and t-shirt. Opening the door, he poked his head out. "Blaine, I thought I heard you talking to someone. Are you sure you're okay—"

"I'm fine, mom, I promise," Blaine said, smiling. "I'm great, actually."

"Okay…" she said skeptically. "Well, I just wanted to make sure you were up in time for school." With that, she went downstairs and Blaine shut the door quietly behind her. When he turned around, Kurt was right there, grinning devilishly. Blaine gasped, laughing breathlessly as Kurt pressed him against the door.

_"__Kurt," _he whispered, cut off by a kiss. He pulled away, looking at Kurt seriously. "You really shouldn't be here. If my dad finds out…"

Kurt sighed, nuzzling into Blaine's neck. "I know. I know. I just wanted to wish you good luck. I know you have that big test today at school."

Blaine smiled, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend and kissing the side of his face. "Thank you. I love you. But that's why I need you to go. I can't let my dad see you here."

Kurt pulled back, smiling softly. "I know. I'll see you at lunch." With another smile and a kiss, he was gone. Blaine couldn't help but sigh dreamily, closing his eyes and allowing himself a moment to revel.

As he was getting ready for school, he reminded himself just how important it was that his dad didn't find out he and Kurt were dating.

_He and Kurt had only been together for a week—they became official a month after Blaine found out who he was—but Blaine could tell he was falling hard. However, he didn't want his parents to know—well, not his dad, anyway. So, after a week of building up the courage, Blaine snuck out of the house one night and got in his car. He was going to Snow Labs. Kurt told him that he'd been sleeping there since he got his powers, both to protect his dad and to be able to run tests at a moment's notice. _

_However, just as the Snow Labs building came into view, Blaine's car was suddenly toppling off the road, landing upside down in a small ditch of dirt. _

_Blaine managed to undo his seatbelt and climb halfway out of the car before everything went black._

_(What happened next? He only knew about because Kurt told him afterwards.)_

_Kurt was out for a run when Cisco's voice came on over his headset. _

_"__Kurt, you need to patrol the back roads. Someone just reported seeing something weird over there."_

_"__I'll check it out," Kurt said. _

_Kurt was never more grateful for the change in route._

_He was scoping out the road when he noticed something off to the side. Curious, he rushed over to the flipped car, gasping when he saw someone hanging halfway out of the window. He carefully pulled the person out of the car and his eyes widened when he saw the boy's face. _

_"__Blaine," he breathed. _

_Checking Blaine's pulse, he almost sobbed with relief when he found him to be alive. The next second, he was running, with Blaine in his arms, in the direction of Snow Labs. _

_He came to a sudden stop once he was inside the main lab, dropping to his knees. _

_"__Kurt?" Caitlyn asked, rushing over to him. "What happened?"_

_"__I found him on the back roads. His car was run off the road somehow. Please help him." _

_She saw the tears in his eyes and nodded, turning her attention to Blaine and checking his pulse. _

_"__He's still breathing. Bring him to the bed."_

_Kurt did as he was told, doing so in less than a second. Caitlyn caught up to him and immediately started hooking him up to machines to monitor his vitals while Cisco worked the X-ray machine. She checked for broken bones and checked his eyes until she finally found one blow to the left side of his head. "He must have passed out when he hit his head. It looks like he has a few bruised ribs, some minor cuts and scrapes, and a concussion. But he'll be okay with plenty of rest and some strong painkillers." _

_Kurt let out a breath of relief, throwing his arms around her. "Thank you."_

_She smiled, stepping back somewhat awkwardly. "It's my job." _

_He smiled at her, sitting down beside Blaine's bed. Just as she was about to leave, Kurt stopped her. "Wait… Can I ask you something?" _

_She turned towards him. "I suppose. What is it, Kurt?"_

_"__What happened to The Flash? I… I know it wasn't just a comic book."_

_Caitlyn froze for a moment before she could force herself to speak. "He, um… he died," she said with difficulty. Her aged face was full of heartbreak. "He was a hero, and he was selfless. He died trying to save all of us. And… after Dr. Wells passed away, we couldn't stay at Star Labs anymore. But I knew the research had to continue, so Cisco and I moved the operation here to Ohio. We renamed it and it's been the two of us ever since. Until we found you…"_

_"__And turned me into this."_

_"__Yes. Once we got the particle accelerator to work how it was originally supposed to, we decided to find someone who could, essentially, become the new Barry Allen."_

_"__So… I'm his replacement."_

_"__At first, but… Kurt, we're family here at Snow Labs. You're a part of that as much as he was."_

_Kurt nodded. "I know. I… I'm sorry for your loss. I can tell you two were close."_

_"__Yeah," Caitlyn said softly as her eyes became distant. "We were." After a long while, she shook her head and smiled apologetically. "Sorry, I guess I'll leave you alone with him for a while. He'll probably wake up soon." With that, she was gone._

_When Blaine woke up an hour later, Kurt was sitting by his bed, holding his hand. Blaine smiled sleepily. "How long was I out?"_

_"__A few hours," Kurt said, brushing his thumb over Blaine's knuckles. "Are you feeling okay?"_

_"__My head kind of hurts... What happened?"_

_"__You were in an accident," Kurt explained, frowning. "Don't you remember."_

_Blaine's forehead wrinkled for a moment before he nodded slightly. "I remember. You found me?" Kurt nodded. "Ugh, my parents are going to be so mad at me."_

_"__Don't worry about that. I'm sure they'll just be glad that you're okay. But we should probably get you home now." _

_Blaine smiled. "Good idea. Can I go back to sleep, though? I'm tired."_

_Kurt smiled. "Of course."_

_Once Blaine was sound asleep, Kurt carefully gathered him up his arms before he started running back to Blaine's house. He knew Blaine was probably right. His parents were going to be beyond furious. But it didn't feel right just leaving him in his room all alone after what he'd been through. _

_So, he knocked on the door. It wasn't until the door had been opened that he realized he'd forgotten to put his mask on. _

_"__Blaine!" his mother cried. _

_"__You," his father said to Kurt with narrowed eyes. "So you are real. What have you done to my son?" he demanded angrily. _

_Kurt froze, which wasn't something he was used to. "I… I found him, sir. He was unconscious, but he's okay, I promise. I made sure of it. He's just sleeping now."_

_Mr. Anderson stepped forward, snatching Blaine's limp body out of Kurt's hands. Kurt winced. "Please, be careful. He's hurt."_

_Mr. Anderson's expression was pure fury as he glared at Kurt. "I don't want you coming anywhere _near _my son, ever again. Do you hear me? You stay away from him!" _

_Kurt stumbled a few steps back, heart pounding more than usual. Resisting the urge to defend himself further, he slipped his mask on and left before they could see him shed a tear. _

…

On the days when Kurt wasn't out fighting crime, he met Blaine at Dalton at lunch time. Blaine didn't mind not sitting with his Warbler friends those days; he much preferred to sit with his boyfriend in a space where they didn't have to hide.

Sadly, today was not one of those days.

After school, Blaine decided to make a trip to the Lima Bean. It was quite a bit out of his way, but he didn't mind. The coffee was better than the stuff they sold at Dalton.

It wasn't until he was driving back to Westerville that he noticed something strange. It was almost dark outside so it was hard to miss the sudden burst of light that passed his car. At first, he thought it might have been Kurt. He didn't know anyone else who could be that fast. But Kurt would have stopped to say hi, or at least leave him with a quick peck on the lips. He wouldn't just pass him.

With a feeling of unease, he kept driving. A few miles later, his car came to a screeching halt.

"What the hell?" he muttered. The dial on the dashboard said that his front tires were completely out of air. How was that possible?

He sighed. It was a good thing, at least, that he had a loving boyfriend who also happened to be the son of a mechanic. He picked up his cell, dialing Kurt's number. It rang four times before Kurt answered.

"Hello, my love?"

Blaine grinned despite his inconvenience. He loved hearing that voice. "Hello to you, too. So, I have a problem. My car tires are suddenly completely flat, and I have _no _idea how that's even possible, but do you think you could help me? I'm just outside of Lima, on the freeway that we always take to Dalton."

He heard Kurt laugh fondly. "I'll be there soon."

About a minute later, Kurt appeared outside his window, grinning. Blaine opened the window, tilting his head up to kiss his boyfriend. "My hero."

Kurt laughed softly and kissed his forehead before grabbing his tools out of Blaine's trunk and getting to work.

Kurt was about to say something to Blaine when a rush of air hit him. Frowning in confusion, he looked around. There was nothing. He returned his eyes to the car and a soft gasp escaped him when he saw a note taped to the front bumper. Gulping, he read it.

_I know about your little boyfriend. I couldn't kill him last time, but I assure you I will not fail if I try again. If you don't give up the suit, the crime-fighting, and all that comes with it, he'll die just like your mother did. Only, this time, it'll be your fault._

_You have 72 hours to make your choice. Hero… or him._

Kurt felt like he couldn't breathe. He stared at the note for a long time, only snapping out of it when Blaine asked him if he was all right.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he said, stuffing the note in his pocket. "I'm just finishing up."

Once the tires were fixed, Kurt stood up and urged Blaine out of the car before pulling him into a hug. Surprised, Blaine returned the hug, pulling him closer. "Not that I'm complaining, but what is this for?"

"I just love you. And I'm sorry I wasn't at lunch today. I'll be there tomorrow, I promise."

Blaine nodded, pulling back and smiling at him. "I'm looking forward to it. So, do you have to go, or can you come over for a little bit?"

Kurt opened his mouth to answer with his usual response: _"__I'm needed at Snow Labs." _But he couldn't get that note out of his head. _I can't protect him if I'm in a different city. _

Kurt forced a smile. "I think we can get away with a sleepover," he said teasingly.

Blaine grinned and kissed him happily, pulling back after a second when he remembered where they were. "Sorry. I'm just excited. I love when we get more time together."

_I know. I love it, too. And I love you. _Kurt felt like his heart was being ripped out of his chest. He knew what he had to do to protect Blaine, but it was going to hurt him. He _hated _the idea of hurting Blaine, but what choice did he have?

Apparently, their "secret" relationship hadn't been enough to protect Blaine. _Someone_ knew, and that someone was dangerous. Well, no more sneaking around. Kurt was going to keep Blaine safe if it was the last thing he did.

_And it very well could be. _


	4. Moving

**4: Moving**

**Summary: Blaine always knew that Kurt was, quite literally, the impossible. He was too good to be true. So it shouldn't hurt so much to let go when he's gone.**

Kurt told himself that he was spending the night at Blaine's dorm simply to protect him. But, truth be told, he had other reasons.

If he was going to leave Blaine in order to protect him, he wanted to spend one last night with him.

The lights were out in the halls of the Dalton dorm building when the boys arrived. Blaine was grinning as he guided Kurt through the halls, but Kurt couldn't quite share the same enthusiasm. He faked a smile whenever Blaine glanced back at him, but it was hard to smile back when he knew he was going to be the reason that Blaine's smile disappeared.

"My roommate went home for the weekend," Blaine explained as he pushed the door open and urged Kurt inside. "We have the room to ourselves."

"Great," Kurt said, closing the door once they were inside. He saw the glint in Blaine's eyes just before he pressed Kurt against the door and started kissing him. Kurt let himself revel in it, pulling Blaine closer and deepening the kiss. He allowed himself the chance to forget for a while, enveloped in Blaine's touch and Blaine's lips and _Blaine. _

When they moved to the bed, Kurt pulled Blaine on top of him. Blaine broke the kiss for a moment, looking at him questioningly. Kurt nodded, smiling. This would be the first time that Kurt wasn't the one in control. But he trusted Blaine.

Blaine grinned, diving in once more and kissing him like his life depended on it.

Kurt was able to lose himself for a while, his only thoughts featuring Blaine and how amazing it felt to be so close to him. But, when it was over, Kurt was right back to thinking about the note and everything that entailed.

When Kurt curled his body more tightly around Blaine's and nuzzled more deeply into the curve of his neck, Blaine held him tightly and kissed his forehead. "Are you all right? I didn't hurt you, did I?"

Kurt shook his head. "No, you didn't. I promise. It's just… I love you so much." He wasn't able to hide the break in his voice as he said it.

Blaine frowned, shifting so they were face-to-face. "Kurt, what's wrong?"

Kurt hated lying to Blaine. He hated _hurting _him. He squeezed his eyes shut, feeling tears wet his cheeks. "I love you, Blaine. Don't ever forget that, okay? I need you to know."

"Kurt, I… I know you do. I love you, too. What… Kurt, you're scaring me." Blaine brushed his tears away with his thumbs, holding him close. Kurt couldn't take it. He couldn't do this to Blaine; not yet.

Opening his eyes, he shook his head, leaning up to kiss Blaine softly. "I'm sorry. I just… needed to make sure."

"Are you sure you're okay? You know you can talk to me about anything."

"I know," Kurt nodded. "I know. I'm fine, I promise." He sighed, resting his head on Blaine's chest and hugging his waist. "I'm tired. We should sleep."

Blaine nodded, not entirely convinced. Nevertheless, he wrapped his arms around Kurt, holding him until he fell asleep and then some.

He was going to find out why Kurt was so upset… and he was going to fix it.

The next day, however, Kurt seemed perfectly fine. It was as if the previous night had never happened. Blaine decided to take that for what it was and enjoy Kurt's cheery mood.

What he didn't know was that Kurt was an incredible actor when he truly had to be.

Come time for lunch, Blaine met Kurt outside Dalton's front doors as planned. Kurt was leaning against the brick wall beside the doors, and Blaine grinned when he saw him, practically hopping over to him in his excitement. "Hey, you."

Kurt smiled, stepping closer and grabbing both of his hands. "Remember how you said you wanted to go on a run with me?"

"I might remember that particular conversation," Blaine said, grinning even more. "Why?"

In less than a second, Kurt scooped Blaine up into his arms. "Hold on tight." He barely finished his warning before he was running and Blaine latched on, shutting his eyes tightly.

They went all over the city in minutes and Blaine had never felt so alive, grinning into Kurt's shoulder—he didn't dare open his eyes since they were probably going at least a couple hundred miles per hour. Then, suddenly, they stopped, and Blaine chanced a look around. They were on a rooftop.

Blaine stumbled a little when Kurt set him down, and Kurt caught him carefully, helping him regain his balance. "That was _amazing. _Honestly, that was the coolest thing anyone has ever done for me._"_

"I wanted to give you one last thing before I left," Kurt said, and Blaine's smile fell.

"What… what are you talking about? You're leaving? What… Why?"

Kurt lowered his head, shutting his eyes when Blaine stepped back. This hurt—_so _much—but he didn't have a choice. "I have to leave Lima. I have to leave _Ohio. _I have to keep you safe, Blaine. I… I never should have gotten you involved in this in the first place. It's too dangerous."

"Kurt," Blaine said desperately, tears in his eyes. Kurt couldn't bear to meet his gaze. "Don't do this. You… you're a hero, Kurt. The city needs you. I… _I _need you."

"This is the only way to make sure you're safe."

"No! It's… There has to be another way. You can't just _leave, _Kurt. I _love _you."

"Don't," Kurt said, turning around so his back was facing Blaine. "I'm so sorry, Blaine."

With that, he was gone. "Wait!" Blaine cried, looking around helplessly. "You… you can't just leave me up here!"

An instant later, he was standing on his front porch, left in a familiar burst of wind. But it didn't leave him in awe as it usually did. Instead, he fell to his knees, sobbing into his hands. The love his life was just… gone. Maybe forever.

A few moments later, his mom's car pulled into the driveway, and seconds after that he felt a pair of thin arms around him. He cried into his mother's chest, letting her hold him and try to make it better. But she couldn't.

"He's gone," he whimpered.

"Who's gone, sweetheart? What happened?"

"Kurt," he sobbed. "He left a-and now I'll n-never s-see him again…"

She didn't even bat an eye at the fact that he'd basically admitted to seeing Kurt behind his parents' backs. The only thing she cared about now was her son, and the fact that he was completely heartbroken. She just wanted to comfort her baby boy.

"Let's get you inside," she said calmly, helping him to stand up and walk inside. "I'll make you something to eat—"

"I'm not hungry," he muttered, storming upstairs and shutting his bedroom door behind him. He curled up on his bed and stared blankly at the open window, as if expecting Kurt to climb through it as he had so many times before.

The thought brought about a whole new round of sobs, muffled by his pillow as he screamed his heartache into the fabric. He didn't care that he'd only known Kurt for a few months. He didn't care that they were young or "doomed to fail," according to strangers. He _loved him. _He loved him and that didn't just go away.

He heard his mom knocking on his door, but he ignored her. He just needed to grieve. He needed to feel the pain.

He needed to be the one to convince himself that Kurt was really, truly gone.

Just… gone.


End file.
